The Cure
by xlilxskittlesx
Summary: Natsu finds Gray passed out on the floor, and finds out the only way to heal him is to sex him up. Does Natsu have what it takes to bring Gray back from the brink of death? Chaos ensues as the two are forced to spend time together every day, and many buried feelings surface. Lots of hot and steamy scenes, as well as some hardships later ease R&R :D
1. Sickness and disaster

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail ( however I really wish I did xD) also, this will be a more modern day fic. There will be some really sad parts, along with happy ones. I have the general idea of how I want this to go, but I usually end up changing my mind about half way through so bare with me lol. There will be Yaio, that means guy on guy. I'm not sure if it will be more of an innocent fluff or a more adult take on it so just consider yourself warned either way. Don't like yaio, don't read it! Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to R&R! :)**

**~Skittles~**

_**THE CURE**_

Gray wasn't feeling well. It was too hot. Everything he touched burned, and it was like his insides were liquid fire. He stumbled to the kitchen, trying to get some water. _I don't understand whats happening My vision is getting blurry and my limbs feel like lead. I can barely walk. I need some water, something to cool the fire inside me. _He thought, reaching for a glass. He never made it to the sink though. Glass shattered as he fell to the floor, his breathing slowing as he lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu hadn't seen Gray in a while. He missed the fighting and was getting really pent up with nothing to take his extra frustrations out on. The mission board was empty for the fifth day in a row and he was getting extremely agitated Bored out of his mind he decided to go look for the raven headed boy. Natsu walked up to Grays door and knocked, after waiting for what seemed like forever with no answer he busted the door in "Gray! come fight! I cant stand this!" he called out, but no answer came. He walked around the living room, pausing when he smelled something odd. He rushed through the house, following his nose until he found Gray laying in a heap on the kitchen floor.

"Gray! Wake up man!" Natsu yelled, shaking the boy. _He is so warm. Almost too much for me to touch. This cant be good. _He thought, pulling the normally cold person into his arms. Natsus only thought as he picked the other boy up was that he had to get help, and fast. He could barely see the other boy breathing, and he was getting worried as his body began to get even hotter. Natsu bolted through the guild doors, calling for Mira to get the healer.

"What happened?" asked Mira, coming to his side. "I have no idea, I just found him like this" the pink haired boy replied, carefully laying Gray down on a long table. His breathing was getting shallower, and Natsu was even more worried. By the time Porlyusica came Grays breathing had evened out, but Natsu was still sitting by his side worried about his frienemie.

Porlyusica checked over Gray, as soon as she figured out what was wrong she sucked in a sharp breath. "Who found the boy?" she asked, concern deep in her eyes.

"Uh...I did?" Natsu replied hesitantly. She asked Mira to take Gray to a room where he could rest for a while, and she pulled Natsu out side to talk to him in private. She leaned against a big tree, contemplating how she would tell the young man what was wrong with his friend. She didn't know how he would take it, or if he would even be willing to undertake the path she was about to put before him._ I hope he can handle this, she thought, otherwise that boy in there will just continue to get worse._

"Natsu," she began, "Gray has been cursed. And you, being the lucky one to find him, will have to help lift this curse. The longer we take the worse his condition will get, until eventually, he will die." Porlyusica kept her eyes on the young man as she gauged his reaction. He seemed to be eager to help, but she didn't know how he would take the next few minutes of the conversation.

"OK," Natsu said, waiting on her to continue explaining

"First, we must get him someplace safe. This will take a long time to cure, and he will need twenty four hour supervision during the process. You will have to be the one to take care of him Natsu, as you were the one that found him." she explained, and Natsu shook his head. "That doesn't seem too bad." he said, "What will I have to do exactly?" She bowed her head and mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said, you will have to...have relations with him. You will have to bathe him in a special mix of herbs every night, and then you will have to fuck him."

Natsu paled at what she was saying. _I cant have sex with Gray! He is my rival! There has to be another way! _ "Is...isn't there...i don't know...some other way to fix him?" he asked, visibly paling.

"No, mi afraid not. The longer you wait the worse he will get Natsu. You need to take him home immediately and wait there for me to bring you the herbs along with instructions. There is one thing though, he wont remember any of it Natsu. You and I will be the only ones to know about this. If you start treatment tonight, then in two weeks time he will awaken, none the wiser." she finished explaining and watched as her words penetrated through his pink haired head and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Fine." he finally conceded, storming back inside and looking for the room Gray had been taken to. _ I cant believe mi seriously going to do this. But I cant let him die over something as stupid as sex. At least he wont remember it. That would be really embarrassing! Ill just do this and get it over with. _Natsu opened the door to Grays room and motioned for Mira to come outside.

"How is he doing?"

"Not good," she replied. "His fever is over one hundred and four. I'm scared Natsu. What did Porlyusica say was wrong with him?" she asked, the worry clear on her face.

"Something that he has to go somewhere else to get cured. She said it was a curse but didn't go into great detail. I'm going to journey with her to get help for him, but we will be back in a few weeks OK?"

Mira shook her head, helping Natsu get the larger boy into his arms, and opening the doors for him to exit.

Natsu carried Gray to his house, taking care to go down back roads so he wouldn't be seen. _ I guess ill just put him in my bed. Hes so hot though, maybe I should strip him first. Porlyusica should be here any minute with those herbs and then ill be able to get him in a bath. Hopefully it will cool him down some. _Natsu carefully laid Gray down on the bed and began to undress him. _Wow, I never noticed how toned he was. He actually looks really nice covered in a thin sheet of sweat._ Thought Natsu as he pulled first his shirt and then his shorts off.

Hearing a knock at the door Natsu opened it to find the healer with an arm full of herbs and a sheet with written instructions on it. He took the bundle and walked back to the bedroom, laying everything out on the floor he read the instructions then began measuring out the herbs. After running a cool bath, he added the necessary ingredients and went to get Gray, pulling his clothes off in the room he carried the dark haired boy into the bathroom and gently lowered the two of them into the water. Natsu took care, making sure he scrubbed every inch of Grays body clean. The longer he was in the water the cooler he felt, and Natsu started to get a weird feeling as he watched the herbs pool around their bodies. He lazily ran his fingers through the raven locks, with Gray between his legs.

Natsu put his arms around the boy in front of him, getting aroused at the feel of the still fevered skin against his own. He couldn't help but notice the way the water ran off his slim body as he pulled the boy from the water and dried him off with a fluffy towel. Laying him back in the bed he wen and finished reading the directions while the water drained from the tub. OK_ so I did the bath, now what...oh. Yeah. Now I have to screw him..._ he thought with a cringe as he read through the notes again. _Oh, well that explains why I have a raging hard on, _ he thought reading that the herbs were for arousal as well as healing, and preparation. He looked again at the boy on the bed. _At least his temperature is down _he thought reading the thermometer as he withdrew it from Grays mouth.

"Nnnn...wa...wat...so thir..." mumbled Gray as he tried to open his eyes.

"Hang on Gray, ill get you all better" whispered Natsu, going to get a cup of water for him to drink. He held the cup to the other boys lips, tilting his head so some slid into his mouth and down his throat. Natsu set the glass to the side as he began to think about the task in front of him. He still wasn't sure how he felt about doing this, but he couldn't let anything happen to Gray. After all, who would he fight with then? Natsu laid beside the raven haired boy, stoking his cheek as he got even more aroused. _I only hope he really doesn't remember any of this_ he thought, reaching for the tiny bottle the healer had given him. He lubed his fingers up, and slowly stroked his member with one hand, and fondled Gray with the other. Even unconscious the other boy was clearly aroused.

Natsu reached between Grays legs, grabbing his member and stroking it in time with his own. _He is huge, _thought Natsu, as Gray reached full arousal and seemed to grow in both length and thickness. Natsu reached a little further down and slid a small digit inside. Gray moaned at the intrusion to his body, his hips bucking against the finger until he could easily take it. Slowly Natsu added a second and then third digit, stretching Gray so that it wouldn't hurt him too much. He positioned himself at the tight entrance, then slid inside inch by inch.

_Its so damn tight! How am I supposed to do this? I feel like my dick is going to fall off!_ He thought as he slowly pulled back out a little. Gray moaned deep in his throat as his body accommodated the member now inside him. Natsu bowed his head, loving the feeling when the other boy relaxed around him and he was able to move more freely. Reaching down he grabbed the impressive member in front of him, jacking it in time to his thrusts while he used his other hand for balance. He realized shortly that Gray seemed to be waking up, as he felt him tense and push against him.

"Shhhh, its OK Gray. You are sick and I have to help you. This is the only way" whispered Natsu as he paused in his thrusts. Dark eyes opened and looked into his, they were a little confused but still full of lust as Gray stared up at him.

"Don... don't st...stop" whispered Gray, throwing his arms around the pinkette and pulling him deeper inside himself. Natsu lost himself in those dark eyes, leaning down he kissed the ravens lips, enjoying the soft feel against his own mouth. He slammed himself inside the body underneath him, fast and faster, leaning further don to kiss along the other boys jaw and down to the juncture of his neck and shoulders. He came suddenly, spilling himself in the tight hole as a warmth shot across his own stomach. Pulling back he looked down at Gray, relishing the look of pure elation spread across his new lovers face. _Somehow this just feels right, _ he thought, rolling over while still inside the other boy. Grays skin was no longer fevered and Natsu traced circles on his chest as Gray once again fell asleep. Natsu withdrew himself fully, and pulling the blanket up around their naked bodies, fell into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Gray woke with a start. He could feel someone wrapped around him, their legs angled and an arm across his chest. Opening his eyes he was shocked to find a head of pink hair on the pillow next to him. Jumping out of bed he pulled a sheet to him, noticing the dried fluid on his own body as well as the sheet. _Oh my god. What in the hell happened?_ He thought in a panic. Natsu, hearing him frantically search for his clothes, groggily opened his eyes and watched as Gray freaked out.

"Calm down"

"What the hell do you mean calm down fire breath?! What the fuck did you do to me? And why in the hell am I more naked than usual?!" exclaimed Gray finally finding and pulling on his shorts, completely forgetting his boxers. Natsu sat up in bed and stretched lazily stopping Gray in his tracks. _Damn he looks nice..._thought Gray, admiring the way his muscles stretched in the early morning sun. Gray had liked Natsu for a long time, but he could never tell him. Every time they battled he relished the small touches he could steal. Now though, he just wanted to know what in the hell was going on.

"You are cursed Gray, and there is only one way to fix it... I …..um...have to...well I basically have to fuck it out of you..." Natsu said quietly. Gray began to blush furiously, and then he suddenly got dizzy. Falling to the floor he felt strong arms wrap around him before he hit the ground. Natsu carried him back to the bed.

"Stay in bed ice block, otherwise you will hurt yourself" Natsu admonished. " I'm sorry about this, but its the way it has to be. Porlyusica left you a note explaining everything" he said, pulling said note out from an envelope beside the bed he handed it to Gray and went to get some clothes. Gray read through the letter while Natsu got dressed and made breakfast. I'm_ stuck here for at least two whole weeks_ thought Gray folding the paper back up and putting it in his pocket. Natsu sat beside him on the bed and handed him a thermometer, "Check your temperature please" he said before handing him a drink. Gray did as asked and was shocked to find it still hovering near one hundred, hat explained why he felt so bad, but it really sucked. Gray had another bout of dizziness and Natsu demanded he sit drink the water while he drew him a bath.

_Wow, he is taking this a lot better than I ever thought he would_ thought Natsu, checking to make sure the bath was cool enough. _I have to keep his temperature down though or this will just last even longer. _He walked back into the room and gathered the herbs for the water, motioning for Gray to follow after him.

"Um... I cant stand," said Gray, leaning heavily on the poster at the end of Natsus bed. Turning around, the pink haired boy picked him up bridal style and took him to the bath.

"Do you think you can at least handle bathing yourself this time ice block?" he teased when he set him down into the water.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that flame brain." replied Gray, clearly not liking being helpless. Natsu turned and left the room, going down to do dishes while Gray took his bath so he could have some privacy. Opening the freezer he looked for something to take out for dinner, he pulled out some fish and

placed it in the fridge to thaw.

Natsu heard a crash and raced upstairs, fearing the worst as he approached the bathroom. He opened the door to see liquid soap all over his now shattered mirror, and Gray literally submerged in a block of ice. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed, running to the tub and using a small amount of fire to reheat the water. Pulling Gray up from under the once again liquid in the tub, he asked "what happened? Whats wrong?"

Gray looked up with venom in his eyes, "I can barely lift my arms. I'm so fucking useless" he replied, tear evident in his eyes. Sighing Natsu began to undress.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting in the tub to help you bathe. Obviously. Scoot up so I can fit" Gray begrudgingly scooted forward, allowing the pink haired teen behind him. Natsu grabbed a scrubby and lathered it up with soap, pulling Gray against him, he started with his arms. Gray slowly relaxed, leaning fully against Natsu as the other boy scrubbed his arms. Moving to his chest Natsu washed in small circles, helping Gray lift out of the water so he could reach further and further down. Gray began to moan and wiggle, the closer Natsu got to his nether regions, the more excited he got. Natsu took his time, thoroughly washing every part of Gray, except the part he desperately wanted to touch. Skirting around the raven haired boys dick, he took care to finish cleaning him, then moved to leave the tub.

"Natsu, what is happening to me?" Gray asked, concern clear in his eyes as he looked back at Natsu and flushed.

"Simple, the curse makes it to where the first person to touch you after you collapsed has to basically fuck you. Repeatedly. Until all signs of the fever and sickness are gone. That just so happened to be me. The herbs floating around in the bath will make you aroused, hence why you have a boner. They will also relax you, to make the...uh...penetration...uh...easier." Natsu replied, stopping his motions to leave the water.

"Do you know who did this to me?"

"No, mi sorry. As soon as I find out I plan on giving him one hell of a beating though. And don't worry, things will go back to normal once you get better." Natsu replied laughing.

Gray could feel the rumble of the laugh all the way through his back where it touched Natsus chest, and it made him shiver. He needed this. He was actually kind of glad Natsu had been the one to find him. He would never have had the nerve to act on his feelings otherwise. This might just be what he needed to show his feelings to the pinkette. He would wait and see how things played out first though. Suddenly Gray turned in the water, sloshing some over the sides of the tub, until he was straddling the others legs. He leaned his head down, throwing his arms around Natsus neck, and hesitantly kissed him.

"Natsu, I need you. I need this. Now" he said, rubbing his member against Natsus slowly. Natsus eyes were alight with passion. _Damn, these herbs are really doing their job. I might have to keep some of these even after he gets better. _Thought Natsu, reaching between them to grasp Grays throbbing piece in a tight grip.

"Your wish, my command" he said, pumping the dark haired boy to full hardness. Natsus hand was soft yet firm, with a grip like steel. He expertly stroked until just before he would have exploded. Gray had his head thrown back, hands braced on the side of the tub as Natsu stroked him. He could feel the sensation building low in his belly. He knew he was close and he moaned loudly when Natsu stopped stroking him.

"Why did you stop flame breath? I'm so close. Please..."

"Sorry, I don't want to make a mess in the tub and have to refill it." Natsu said laughing. He picked Gray up and carrying him to the bed. He laid him down and, leaning over him, kissed him deeply, his tongue darting in to taste the other teen. Growling deep in his throat, Natsu again grabbed Gray and started stroking. He moved down the others body, stopping to tweak his nipples and lap lazy circles around his belly button. Finally he reached his prize, staring in amazement at the member in front of him.

Gray watched with lidded eyes as Natsu knelt between his thighs. Slowly, Natsu stuck his tongue out. He licked the small bead of pre cum on Grays head, savoring the slightly salty taste. Gray threw his head back, pulling on the sheets as Natsu swallowed the first few inches of his member. Groaning he bucked his hips, sending himself deeper in to the pinkettes throat. Natsu began bobbing his head, taking as much as he could of the dick in his mouth, while still stroking the lower part of the shaft with his hand. He looked up to see Gray with his eyes rolled back, enjoying the feel of his mouth around him.

"Natsu! Oh my god, mi so close. Ple..please...don't stop...for gods sake Natsu don stop!"

Natsu gave one final hard suck, just at the tip, and swallowed greedily as the other came in his mouth. Grays world turned into a kaleidoscope of color as he exploded. Feeling exhausted after wards, he watched as Natsu carefully crawled back up his body.

"My turn" he whispered, reaching between them yet again to put an already slicked finger at Grays entrance. As soon as it was inserted Gray felt himself starting to get hard again. He thrust his hips further onto the digit, which was soon followed by a second, and then a third. Natsu positioned himself, plunging in deep as Gray moaned his name loudly, wrapping his arms around Natsu. Gray pulled him down for a fevered kiss, raising his hips to meet the hurried thrusts. Their pace matched, Natsu came quickly. Feeling himself getting filled up, Gray immediately came again.

Natsu collapsed on top of Gray, rolling to his side shortly after and pulling himself from the other. Gray scooted closer, laying his head on Natsus chest.

"That was amazing." said Gray as Natsu stroked his hair. Both boys soon fell asleep, content in each others arms as the day drew to evening.

_**AN**_

_**OK, originally this was just going to be a one shot, but I feel like I should make it a little longer now. I know there are a lot of unanswered questions, but don't worry, everything will be clear soon enough. The curse will also be explained a little better later on. I hope you enjoyed reading this! **_

_**Please R&R, after all I need to know what my readers like and don't like!**_

_**~Skittles~**_


	2. Regrets and Heartfelt Confessions

_**The Cure**_

Natsu continued caring for Gray, doing more and more every day. He could tell the raven haired teen was getting better, becoming more himself, and Natsu couldn't help but be sad at the thought. The last two weeks, having Gray in his house, taking care of him, it was..._nice_. He liked wrapping his arms around the others body every night. Kissing him into oblivion after his bath and then burying himself deep inside. _How am I going to deal with going back to normal?_ Thought Natsu as he stared at the sleeping form beside him. Tonight had been especially tiring. He thought back to earlier, reminiscing about the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Earlier that day...**_

Natsu woke up to Gray curled against his side. _Damn I could get used to this_ he thought, slowly disentangling himself from the other boy.

"No, don't leave. More snuggles..." the dark haired boy mumbled in his half awake state, trying to pull Natsu back into bed.

"Sleeping beauty, its late, and I'm hungry. Ill make some breakfast while you get dressed" said Natsu, pulling his own clothes on and going to the kitchen. He started a pot of boiling water for tea, then removed some things from the fridge. He set about getting a pan and a mixing bowl, then grabbed the eggs to make omelets. He looked up when Gray walked in, dressed only in a towel slung low across his slim hips, and his hair still damp from the shower. Natsu heard a crack, and jumped when he looked down and realized he had cracked an egg all over the front of him.

"Damn it Gray! Put some clothes on!" he yelled, wiping the egg from the front of his shirt.

Gray simply smiled and sat at the table waiting on the food. He watched Natsu move around the kitchen, getting plates and silverware while the eggs cooked. He set a plate in front of Gray and started eating his own food. Looking up, Natsu noticed Gray wasn't eating, pausing he asked "Whats wrong?"

"I feel better" Gray said looking down cast. "Its like there is something disappearing from my mind, I can feel myself growing stronger, and I'm no longer running a fever."

"That's great Gray!" Natsu said, looking down at his plate to hide his tears.

"What if...I...don't want to get...better?"

"Gray, life has to go on. What you are feeling right now wont even matter in a few days. You will be better, and you will be... free. You wont have to worry about this anymore."

Gray nodded solemnly, he wanted to go back home, but he also wanted to remember this time. He knew he wasn't in his right mind at the moment, but he liked being like this with Natsu. Reaching across the table he pulled the pink haired teen into an embrace, licking along his neck since he knew it would instantly turn Natsu on.

"Mmmmmmmm," Natsu hummed deep in his throat, enjoying the sensations. He melted into the others embrace...

_**End flash back**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu knew the end was coming. He wasn't sure if he could handle it. That night when Gray fell asleep, Natsu called on the healer.

"He said it feels like something is breaking inside him." Natsu said with a worried look on him.

"Tomorrow he will be fully healed. What he is feeling is the curse unraveling, coming undone because of the love you have showed him over the last few weeks. That's what he needed."

"But I don't love him," Natsu said, shrinking back from the word he never associated with the dark haired teen. "Were rivals. We hate each other."

"There is but a fine line between love and hate. One can often lead to the other with out provocation. I would suggest taking him back to his house, do not let him sleep here tonight. He will be in a deep sleep for the night, so you can easily move him without fear of waking up." said the healer turning to leave.

Natsu returned to his room, gazing again at the face he had become accustomed to seeing every nigh. He picked the sleeping boy up, carefully, and carried him the short distance to his house. Pulling the covers up to Grays neck, he kissed him softly, one last time, and withdrew back to his own house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Gray awoke with a start, he felt like he had forgotten something very important. Brushing it off he went and took a shower and then headed towards the guild hall. Walking in the front doors he was met by all his friends, overjoyed that he was not sick anymore. Hmmmmm, maybe that's why I feel like I'm forgetting something._ Oh well_ he thought as he moved to the bar and ordered a root

beer float. Sucking down the cold drink he searched the crown for his rival, feeling up to a good fight. Seeing the pinkette across the room he swiftly walked up and smacked him on the back.

"Fight me!"

Natsu looked up with a scowl on his face, "Get the hell away from me ice block!" he said, clearly aggravated.

"Stop being a pussy and fight me, flame brain!" yelled Gray, further provoking the other boy.

Natsu got up, towering over the other boy in his anger and punched Gray square in the nose.

"That's more like it!" Gray said pulling back his own fist and slamming it into Natsus gut. The two fought like cats and dogs, overturning tables and chairs until they eventually made it out the Guild doors. Gray stumbled as he got close to Natsu, he suddenly had the urge to reach out and lick the other boy. His momentary slip allowed Natsu to land a series of flaming punches, scorching his skin. Gray sank to the ground, groaning in pain as Natsu turned to leave.

"Don't go yet!" gray screamed, thinking it sounded oddly familiar. He watched as Natsu tensed, stopping in his tracks.

"I'm through fighting you Gray, don't ever challenge me again." Natsu said through clenched teeth. He walked off briskly, trying to hold back tears. _I cant do this. Its too much. I... I need to get away. For a long time. At least until these feelings pass_ he thought walking back into the guild long enough to get a mission request. He headed home to pack and left immediately, not bothering to bring anyone with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Nothing was the same after Natsu left. It seemed like the guild was too quiet. Gray was in a horrible mood, and he still felt like he was missing something important. He started going on more and more missions, always just barely missing Natsu when he returned home to get another one.

Natsus missions got more and more reckless. Each time he returned, the guild he noticed the look of pity in everyone's eyes and it sickened him. He couldn't get Gray out of his head. The things he had to do to help the never headed teen get better kept swirling through his mind. The long nights screwing, he tender kisses as time went on, and ultimately the way he didn't remember any of it. Natsu though for sure that with everything they had gone through, Gray would have at least remembered some of it. Natsu remembered every detail. Grays moans haunted him in his sleep to the point he was only catching about three hours a night now, and that was if he was extremely lucky.

Natsus body was becoming leaner, more defined every time he returned from a mission. However, at the same time, he was looking worse. His hair stayed greasy, as if he wasn't bathing, and he was getting truly skinny, even with the new muscles he had acquired. Lucy, becoming very worried, cornered the pinkette as soon as he came into the guild hall.

"Natsu, what is going on?" she asked, pulling him into a storage room with shelves covered in jars. Natsu shook his head, refusing to answer. No one else knew what he had to go through to get Gray better. He felt like they would really pity him if they did. On the other hand though, he trusted Lucy. He made the decision to tell her, figuring she might at least have some advice for him.

"Lucy, can you meet me at my house later? I...um...well I need some...advice." he said sheepishly. Lucy shook her head in agreement, hoping she could help her friend, or at least figure out what was wrong. She let Natsu leave the store room, and followed him out. She was jolted out of her thoughts when she slammed straight into Natsus back.

"What the hay Natsu!" she squeaked, trying to push him forward. When he refused to move, she peeked around him. Seeing Gray she waved, then pushed her way past Natsu to greet her other friend.

Natsu froze as he looked across the guild hall, barely noticing when Lucy slammed into him. _Gray..._ he thought as he stared towards the giant door. Natsus heart clinched as he saw the other boy for the first time in over a year. His hair had grown longer in that time, just enough to brush his collar at times. He also seemed taller _and more defined_ Natsu thought as the teen randomly lost his shirt. Natsus throat went dry. How many times had he kissed that chest, tracing the guild mark on Grays chest. How many times had he grasped those hips as he rammed himself into his lover. How many times had he wrapped his lips around Grays impressive length, playing to his hearts content.

Natsu let out a pained groan as his eyes teared up. _I really cant take this, I need to leave before anyone sees. I cant let them know what happened, it would kill Gray to know what he had gone through _thought Natsu, taking off at a run for the back door. He fled the guild, wandering around town for hours, lost in thought. He finally came to his house, he hadn't spent an actual night there since the night Gray had gotten better. He felt his heart drop as he looked at the familiar facade. _This was our home..._

He saw Lucy sitting on he porch, and grabbing his key he unlocked the door. Lucy followed him in without a word, and took a seat on the dusty couch.

"Would you like some water?" he asked, trying to put off talking for as long as possible. Lucy shook her head, patting the couch next to her in a silent demand for him to sit down.

"Why did you run off earlier?"

"I... well I just had to get out of there." he mumbled.

"Natsu, what is going on. Seriously, you can trust me." she said looking deep into his eyes as she took his hands in hers.

Natsu cast his eyes downward. He didn't know where to begin so he sat in thought for a few minutes.

"Do you remember about a year ago when Gray got really sick?" he asked.

"Of course. I was so worried about him, but he eventually pulled through."

"Ha, yeah he did." said Natsu, smiling sourly. "Well... I had to... help him get better."

"I know you took him to a town somewhere to get medicine for him Natsu." she said with a perplexed look on her face.

"No, actually, I brought him here Lucy. I took him to my bed." he said, looking up to see her reaction.

"Ummmmm...OK...but why?"

"Because he was cursed. The curse made it so that whoever found him first, had to...um...basically... shit. I had to fuck him." he rushed out.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah. We shared a bed for a long time. I had to make him better Lucy. Please don't think any less of me." he said, pleading with her to understand.

"Oh Natsu, I wouldn't think that. You saved his life sweetie. The method might have been a little...unorthodox...but you still saved him."

"Che...yeah. I saved him, and damned myself in the process." he whispered, tears forming in his eyes again.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucy, you know I don't ever have girlfriends. I was never really into sex, until the first night I spent with Gray. I couldn't control myself. It was like we...fit perfectly together." he said, fumbling for the right words. "Our bodies were meant for each other. All the training we had done together made me hyper aware of him. He scent, his motions, even the way he breathed. Being with him that long just made it worse. I had a crush on him for a long time, but having him here, in my home, made it turn into so much more." he said, taking a pause.

"I... I love him Lucy. And I cant stop loving him." he finished quietly.

"Then why have you been avoiding him for this long?" she asked confused.

"Well...its because, he doesn't remember that time we spent together. None of it. That was part of the curse. It was like a double edged sword, the better off he was, the worse I got. That's why I left. That first day he was better, he went back to normal. It broke my heart. I cant fight him anymore, because every time I get close to him, I remember what we did together." he explained as he finally let the tears fall.

"Oh Natsu." she said, pulling him in for a hug while he cried his eyes out. She rubbed his back soothingly, as he shook with giant sobs. Finally, when he started calming some, she laid his head in her lap and played with his hair. "Why don't you try telling him?" she asked softly, running her fingers soothingly through the pink strands.

"I could never tell him Lucy, he would hate me then. Or hate himself, I'm not sure which." he said quietly, as her fingers soothed his soul.

"You never know Natsu, he just might surprise you..." she whispered, hearing the first soft snores coming from the exhausted dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu woke up an hour later. His head was still in Lucy's lap, and she had also fallen asleep. He got up quietly, and moved through the now dark house. Walking out into the night he took a deep breath. The cool night air kissed his skin, making him shiver as he pulled his scarf tighter around himself. He took off down the street, stopping to buy some take out, then returned and woke Lucy up. They ate in relative silence, finishing their meal Lucy got up and washed dishes.

"Natsu," she began, " would you like to come stay with me tonight?" Natsu looked up, stunned that she would offer, and shook his head in acceptance. Lucy grabbed his hand and led him to the door, giving him time to lock it before they took off for her house.

They entered the house, and Lucy got out an extra blanket and pillow, laying them on the couch for the pink haired boy.

"I'm going to take a shower OK Natsu? You can have it after me, I probably have some clothes in the closet that will fit you." she said, grabbing a towel and some clothes, then heading for the bathroom. After she finished, Natsu went in. He could smell her shampoo strongly, it was fruity, with a slightly flowered scent. The heat in the room soothed him as he pulled his shirt off. Dropping his pants he was about to drop his boxers, when Lucy burst in, complaining about forgotten her hair brush. She stopped in her tracks, looking at his bare muscular back. What caught her attention, was the tattoo on his upper back. All the way, from shoulder to shoulder, was a beautiful winter scene. There were hills of snow, and trees blanket in white. The mountains in the distance looked cold with ice, and siting in the middle of it was a smaller version of Natsu,bare from his waist up, making a snow man that resembled a certain dark haired friend of theirs. Natsu tensed as she noticed the tattoo, moving to cover his back again, she stopped him.

"Can I touch it?" she asked, stretching her hand out. She ached to run her fingers across the piece of art. She had to know if it would actually be cold. The artist had done an amazing job, creating shadows and depth to make it look like you could step into the scene at any given moment. Natsu inclined his head, throwing his shirt to the floor as she gently reached out to his back. Her fingers traced the faces in the snow, touching the peaks of the mountains, and finally gliding down his back to fall back to her side.

"Its gorgeous Natsu," she murmured.

"I had it started the day after I left." he explained. "I have it added onto every few months or so."

"I would love to see it when its done." she said, grabbing her brush and retreating form the room.

Natsu closed the door behind her, continued stripping, and climbed into the shower. He tried to make the water as hot as possible, but even that was still cold to him. Everything was cold to him now. The cascading water reminded him of bathing Gray. He way his fingers trailed across his back while they had sex. Natsu reached up angrily and turned the taps off. Stepping out into the steamy room he dried off and re dressed. He could hear Lucy in the other room, talking out loud to herself. He walked in to see her sitting at a small desk, a tape recorder in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"I'm going to bed. Thanks again Lucy. Please don't tell anyone about what I said." Natsu said, laying down and closing his eyes.

"I would never break your trust Natsu." she replied, setting the tape recorder down and turning out the light. She crawled into her bed, pulling the covers up, and fell swiftly asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy could hear someone moaning. Sitting up she looked at the couch. Natsu had kicked the covers off, and was covered in sweat. It sounded like he was in pain so she rushed to his side. She reached out to shake his shoulder, just as he sat up quickly, looking like someone had just tried to kill him.

"Nat...Natsu, are you...OK?" she whispered into the dark room.

"Yeah, I just cant sleep. Look, thanks for inviting me over, but I need to leave." he replied, getting up and heading straight for the door. The cool air hit his fevered face, instantly making him cold as the sweat gelled on his skin. He paused, looking up at the crescent moon, lost in memories yet again. He started walking towards his house, head down against the wind that seemed intent on draining the last of his heat away. He stopped short at the figure resting against his door. He took a deep breath, savoring the scent of frost covered pines, and sweet mint. _Shit, its Gray. What the hell is he doing here_ he thought as he walked up the steps, intent on ignoring the other boy.

Natsu tried to quietly step around the figure, but a hand shot out and grabbed his leg. Gray held strong as he pulled himself up and got right in Natsus face.

"Why the hell have you been avoiding me flame brain?!" he yelled.

"Let me go." Natsu screamed right back at him, yanking himself away and reaching for his key. _I have to get inside, I have to get away from him. Maybe if I just keep running, I can avoid him forever._ Natsu finally found his key and swiftly unlocked the door. Just as he was about to slam it, Gray put his foot between the door and the frame, preventing it from closing.

"GO THE HELL AWAY GRAY!" screamed Natsu, trying to push his foot out the door. Instead, Gray slid the rest of the way in the house and closed the door behind him. _He is in my house. Again. _Thought Natsu as he stared in hatred at the raven haired teen.

"I'm not leaving until you answer my question Natsu." Gray said with a quiet anger evident behind his words.

"Fine. I fucking HATE you Gray. That's why I am avoiding you!" Natsu cringed inside as he said the complete opposite of what he actually felt. Gray shook his head, refusing to believe the obvious lie.

"No. No you don't Natsu. Tell me the real reason."

"Fine," Natsu said, looking Gray straight in the eyes, he said simply, "Gray Fullbuster, I am deeply in love with you." Natsu immediately turned and ran through his house. Tears were streaming down his face as he ran and locked himself in the bathroom. He immediately started digging into his skin. His sharp nails drew blood almost instantly, mixing it with the tears no running down his face freely.

Gray stood at the door, staring after the retreating teen. He didn't know what to say, much less what to do. The pinkette had to be kidding.

_Right?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author Notes:**_

_**OK, this is the second installment for The Cure. This one really took a lot out of me to write. I hope I answered some of the questions you might have had, and have no fear there will be more answered soon. I hope you enjoyed delving into my mind a little more and following Natsu and Gray on this harrowing journey they are taking.**_

_** .oO: I'm** glad you found the first chapter interesting, and I hope this one answered your question about if Gray would remember things when he got well:)_

_**Unlikely Yaio Pairing: I'm** happy you are enjoying this:) Although I cant yet reveal who put the curse on Gray to begin with, you will know soon. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!_

_**Uzukun89: ** I have to say, your review literally made me roflmao! xD I also love the whole idea behind sex being a healing thing, thus why I used it in the story. I hope I keep it interesting and steamy enough for you!_

_**Please read and review, I really like hearing from the people that take the time to read my writing. Even if its just a smiley, that's always nice! Also, ill update quicker with more reviews, since it really seems to keep me writing.**_

_**~Skittles~**_


	3. Melted Dreams and Icy Hearts

_**The Cure**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Natsu sat in the bathroom, his back braced against the tub as he continued to cry. His arms were bloody ribbons from his nails digging through the soft flesh. He knew Gray had left some time ago, hearing the front door open and close behind the raven headed teen had made it hurt that much more. _He couldn't even say anything to me _thought Natsu, feeling the anger bubble up inside of him. Natsu hugged himself tightly, feeling the anger heat him from the inside out. He stood, taking the time to gather a few things he walked out of his house and took one last look at it. He would be leaving Magnolia tonight, and never coming back. He stood back from the house, feeling a slight tingle in his hands. He took aim, and calling on his flames, he watched his house be engulfed.

Natsu walked away form everything he had built for himself. He could hear sirens as the flames grew higher, licking the night sky like they were trying to caress the stars. He never looked back, simply put one foot in front of the other, and walked away from everything he had known. He walked slowly, letting the tears continue to fall as he started a long journey. He didn't know where he would go, but anywhere would be better than here. Here, where his love was left to flounder, like a fish taken out of water. Here, where he had spent so much time taking care of Gray, to have it all thrown back in his face. Here, where his world was now burning to ash, blowing away in the wind as the night sky slowly brightened into day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Gray walked into the guild, he knew something seemed off, but after last night that was to be expected. Looking around he saw Lucy, sitting in the corner. _Is she crying_ he thought, immediately going to her side.

"What happened now? Did Loke break up with you or something?"

"Natsus house burned down last night Gray." she said looking up with tears in her eyes. Suddenly it hit her, maybe Gray had talked to Natsu last night! "Did...did you see him Gray?"

Gray flinched a little, remberign the words the pinkette had spoken to him before running off. "Uh, yeah. Some. But I swear I didn't burn his house down!" he said, looking fearful as Lucy's eyes widened.

"What did he say Gray?"

"Ummmm, nothing much really. Just that he hated me. Was he inside the house?" he asked, as soon as the words left his mouth he knew it was a stupid question. If Natsu had of been inside, he would have eaten the flames.

"No one has seen Natsu since he left yesterday other than you and me. He left my house in a hurry a few hours before the fire started."

Gray couldn't help but remember the pain in Natsus eyes. The way he had run to hide himself, like a child afraid of the dark, and the loud sobs he heard coming from the back of the house. He had left him there, crying alone. Gray didn't know what to do so he had just turned around and left. Now he couldn't help but feel this might have been his fault. He paled, turning to Lucy in shock.

"What happened between you guys Gray?" she asked seeing him turn.

"I... I ….. I think this... might...be my fault." he said, sitting down hard beside her.

"How so?"

"Well, ummm, Natsu professed his love to me last night, then ran off. I thought he was joking so I just left..." he replied quietly.

"Oh God," Lucy moaned, realizing what happened. "Gray, he wasn't joking. He told me about this yesterday. He really is in love with you, and after what he went through to get you better I can see why!" Gray looked puzzled, so Lucy began to explain what she meant

"Do you remember when you lost all of that time from being sick? You were gone forever Gray, but to you it only seemed like a day. Natsu was the one to take care of you. He watched over you the whole time, and ultimately, he was the one that brought you back to us. He literally saved your life Gray. According to him, you damned his in return, and now I can see why he would say that. We have to find him Gray, he is officially missing, and this time he didn't take a mission He just disappeared into thin air."

Gray looked like someone had killed his best friend He couldn't remember the time he was sick, so maybe Lucy was right. "Who told him how to heal me," he asked, needing more answers.

"Porlyusica." she said, as Gray jumped up and headed for the door. "GRAY! We need to find Natsu! Erza and I are setting up a team to look for him, we refuse to lose one of our own."

"Ill catch up with you guys, I need to do something first." he responded, leaving the guild and heading towards the old healers house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray was at a loss for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. He had talked to Poryusica, finding out that what Lucy said was true. Now he had a decision to make. The mage told him she could unlock his mind, allow him to see what he missed from when he was sick. He didn't want to, after hearing what exactly Natsu had to do to get him better, he wasn't sure he could handle it. Finally he gave a nod, he had to do this. There might be some clue about Natsu locked away in his mind.

The mage had him sit, while she made a foul smelling potion. She instructed him to return home, lay in bed, and drink the whole vial. She explained he would then fall into a deep sleep, and his dreams would be of that time, playing in fast forward, so that when he awoke he would remember every little detail of his time spent with Natsu. He grabbed his clothes, which had randomly gotten taken off, and the vial she offered, and headed for home.

Once there, he took a shower, then dressed for bed, even though it was still early in the day. He had talked to Lucy on the way home, and knew they would be leaving out sometime tomorrow, so he had to do this now. He lay back on the soft mattress, positioning his pillows like he would for sleep, and picked up the potion. He watched the pearlescent liquid swirl within the small bottle. Like oil on water it seemed to form rainbows of color every time it moved. He removed the cap, and threw his head back. Gagging at the stagnant flavor, he swallowed the thick gooey liquid, and proceeded to scream out in pain.

It felt like his head was exploding! It was like he could feel every synapse in his brain firing and moving, trying to recover the memories he had lost. It hurt like hell, and he soon passed out from the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

Gray awoke, smiling at the heat he felt against his back. He didn't really want to get up, but he really had to pee. He carefully pulled himself from the warm embrace and walked to the bathroom. After relieving himself, he slid back into bed, curling himself around the other figure. His cold hands stroked the hard muscular back, trailing down to play in the tiny dimples right above his ass. His hands wandered, tracing the Guild symbol on Natsus arm, across his chest, and finally down to the small trail of pale hair below his navel. Natsu groaned in his sleep, making Gray smile with a wicked idea.

Slowly, he inched his fingers lower, playing in the trimmed pubic hair of his lover. He lightly moved, taking care to barely brush against the semi soft member nestled between Natsus thighs. He slid back as Natsu suddenly rolled on his back, stretching a little before falling asleep again. Gray crawled down to the foot of the bed, pulling himself back up between his lovers legs. He tentatively reached out, grasping the base of Natsus dick. He leaned forward, putting the soft flesh between his lips he began to coax it to grow.

Natsu woke up to the most wonderful sensation in the world. His dick was hard as a rock, and it was buried in something hot and moist. Opening his eyes he looked down at Gray, loving how he looked with Natsus dick in his throat. Natsu threw his head back and fisted his hands in Grays hair.

"God you are so sexy Gray!" growled Natsu as he looked down at the other teen.

Gray smiled, then hummed a little, causing the pinkette to close his eyes and shiver. Gray began swirling his tongue, circling Natsus head, before taking him deep into the back of his throat. He bobbed his head a little, enjoying the sensation of his lovers large member straining his jaw. He help the base, stroking with his hand in time with his mouth.

He could feel the rigid length swelling, bringing Natsu closer to release as he took him deep again. He gave one solid suck, putting extra pressure on the tip, and felt Natsu shoot into the back of his throat. He swallowed greedily, milking the other boy for everything he was worth. Finally, Gray sat bat, licking his lips clean and looking Natsu in his lust filled eyes.

"I love you Natsu." he said, " I never want to lose you."

Natsu tried to cover the pain in his eyes by pulling Gray down for a kiss, but Gray saw the flash, and he couldn't help but wonder why he saw it.

_End flashback_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Gray showed up to the train station before anyone else. He waited, seeing Lucy first he ran to her.

"Whats wrong Gray?" she asked seeing the bags beneath his tired eyes.

"I... I saw everything Lucy. I went to Porylusica yesterday and asked her about the time I was sick. She gave me a potion, and I got my memory back. Lucy, we have to find Natsu now. I need to talk to him." Lucy looked on in shock at the sincerity in his eyes.

"OK Gray, we will find him."she said taking his hand while they waited on the others.

They searched for almost six months, never finding so much as a whisper of the dragon slayer, until they traveled to a small fishing village. According to the village elder, a terrible fire had ravaged their crops, and they couldn't extinguish it no matter how much water they put on it. Finally, a pink haired savior had come to their rescue, eating the flames and helping renew the fields.

"How long ago did he leave?" Gray asked excitedly.

"It would have been about two weeks ago."replied the elder.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"He said he had no destination, that he was just a wanderer that happened upon our small village. Gray hung his head in defeat. This had been their last hope, and they were no closer to finding Natsu. After searching the area for another few weeks, the others gave up.

"Natsu will eventually come back Gray." said Lucy as they boarded the train for home. Everyone could use a goods night sleep, Gray was far worse than the others.

They arrived back in Fairy Tail within a few days, reporting their failure and asking for time to rest. They had all run out of money, but the Guild kept up their houses, waiting for their return. The others walked to their respective houses, while Gray threw back beer after beer at a local bar. After getting extremely drunk, he left to walk home. The quiet streets wound their way around buildings, all dark with sleep, as he walked through the night. He felt so lost, until he found himself in front of what had been Natsus house.

Nothing but bricks remained, the ashes long gone, leaving behind nothing but a seemingly bare plot of land. He sat in the grass, staring into nothingness as his heart broke. Now he knew how Natsu felt. Being able to remember everything from his time being sick, all of his suppressed feelings had come surging back. They left him breathless and panting when he awoke the next morning, covered in sweat he had to immediately throw up. It had taken him hours to calm down enough to meet Lucy and the others at the train station.

Now he knew why he felt like he was always forgetting something. He couldn't believe he had forgotten the love Natsu showed him. Or the love he had developed for the dragon slayer in return. He couldn't believe Natsu had dealt with everything. He understood why he had left now, Gray didn't think he would be able to put up with this for much longer. He needed to get away. Heading home, now completely sober, he packed a bag and left a note for Lucy, then caught a late night train. He would go north, the cold would surely help him feel better. Or maybe he just wanted the icy wind to freeze his heart so he no longer felt like he was dying inside little by little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray had finally arrived, the icy arctic wind cut through his thin clothes as he stared across the barren white expanse in front of him. Snow swiftly tried to cover him every time he stood still, so Gray kept moving. He trudged through the knee high snow, soaking himself with the fresh slush. Finally, when he was far enough away that he couldn't see the train station anymore, he stripped bare. Standing in the ice naked was weirdly liberating. Forming his hands to make something, he practice his magic in the below freezing temperatures. He practiced for what felt like hours, until he couldn't feel his body anymore, then he began digging to make a shelter.

After he dug out a hole big enough for him and his pack, he sat down to have dinner. The cold was helping, sealing himself from the pain as he forced his body to perform in the sub zero temps. He practiced more after eating, and then laid down to get some sleep. Gray dreamed of pink hair and tender caresses. Feeling the touch of his beloved all the way to his soul. He woke up, screaming Natsus names to the cruel dark heavens, then cursing himself for being so blind. He walked out side his small shelter, looking for anything to take his mind off the pain, when he saw a lone figure in the distance.

Gray walked slowly, calling out to the stranger. He knew very few people could survive the temperatures around here, so he figured it had to be another ice mage. _I could definitely use a good fight_ he thought, finally approaching the figure knelt down in the snow. What he saw made him collapse.

Gray first glimpsed pink hair, atop a muscular body, half buried in the snow.

"Na...Natsu?" he called out, but there was no answer. Becoming worried he quickly dug the dragon slayer from the ice and carried him to the make shift shelter. Natsu did not move the whole way. Gray carried him in, setting him down on the bed roll he had brought. He felt Natsus forehead, and realized it was ice cold. He could see a blue tinge to the pinkettes skin, and when he felt for a pulse it was barely there. Fearing the worst, Gray picked the other boy up and ran to the train station. It was the only place around with a phone and he had to call a doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**AN**_

_**OK, I'm leaving you with yet another cliff hanger! Hehehe :) I want to thank everyone for reading, and for all the great reviews I have been getting! Please keep them coming as they really give me a reason to write more. I hope everyone enjoyed the little flashback in the chapter, seeing something from the past in Grays eyes. There will probably be a few more of those before the story ends.**_

_**Dreamscome TRUEEE: **** Thank you so much for your continued support! I originally wanted to drag the story out, but I know if you over do it, it can get boring. I'm trying to create a decent balance between the two though. I hope you liked Grays reaction, well what you have gotten to see of it so far anyways:)**_

_**Kayxs:**** I'm** so glad you got into my story enough to cry! That really lets me know I'm doing a good job:) there should be some smiles coming soon for you so that's something to look forward to. I appreciate your compliment and I hope this chapter is up to your standards!_

_**Strife134:**Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far, and with it being one of my favorites, I promise to keep posting until I feel it has come to a conclusion. I am thinking about doing a sort of prequel to it, explaining how and why Gray was cursed. Do you think anyone would be interested in reading it? Thanks for the compliments and I hope you enjoy he rest of the story! :)_

_**Uzukun89:**Yes, they are complicated guys aren't they xD lol_

_**As always, thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, I hope I am keeping up with your expectations! Also, thanks to all of the people following, and favoriting this! Every time I see a new one pop up, I get oh so excited! Oh, is there anyone who might be interested in doing a collaboration with me? Just a thought:)**_

_**Don't forget to R&R :)**_

_**~Skittles~**_


	4. Tears and New Houses

_**The Cure**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Gray entered the train station, immediately calling for help. The next few minutes were a blur as people helped him gather blankets and place Natsu in front of a warm fire. He called the doctor, who would be arriving any minute. He returned to Natsus side, holding his cold hand and praying he would pull through this. _Stupid flame brain, why would he do this?! _Gray thought, wishing he himself could warm the dragon slayer up. The doctor arrived, after checking Natsu over he pulled Gray to the side.

"He is suffering from sever hypothermia, as well as some serious injuries. Most look self inflicted, and need to be taken care of before we try to warm his body back up." said the doctor. "Unfortunately we don't have the tools required here, he needs to get to a hospital, quickly, or he might not pull through."

"How will we get him there? Ill do anything it takes to get him better doctor, he is my best friend Just tell me what I need to do!" he screamed, fearing for Natsus life.

"We need to keep his body cold, preferable just below freezing, until we can get him to the hospital. The closest one is a half days journey by train. Ill talk to the station master and see if there are any trains running where we need to go. Then ill call the hospital and let them know we are on the way." he said, turning to leave.

Gray returned to Natsus side, holding his hand and shivering despite the warm fire at his back. He would make sure the pinkette pulled through this. He would do whatever it took to get Natsu better, so he could tell him that he Loved him. So he could thank him for everything he had done. The doctor came back a few minutes later, instructing Gray to encase Natsu in a thin layer of ice to keep his body from warming up, and they boarded a train destined for the hospital.

The train ride was quiet, Gray fully concentrating on Natsu, and making sure he replenished the ice as needed. He stayed by his side, entwining his fingers with the only part of the pinkette not frozen. When they finally arrived, Gray picked Natsu up carefully, carrying him from the station to the hospital, where he was whisked away on a stretcher to be taken care of. Gray sat in the waiting room, he couldn't do anything but think. He had called Lucy, and knew she would be arriving soon, but now he felt as if he had no purpose.

He kept waiting for some news, but any time a doctor entered, it was always for someone else. He watched as a father got the news his baby and wife were healthy. He saw an older lady break down after finding out her husband had cancer. He had spent over ten hours seeing other people laugh and cry, and he could do nothing. He felt someone grab his hand, and looking up saw that Lucy had finally arrived.

"How is he?" she asked, taking a seat beside him.

"I...i don't know." he said, finally feeling the grief over take him. Lucy took his hand, giving it a squeeze as Erza walked through the door.

"What did he do this time?" asked the redhead.

"He, well he basically froze himself. He is suffering from hypothermia. They cant treat that until the fix his wounds though."

"WOUNDS?" said Lucy questiningly. Gray shook his head.

"The doctor that gave the initial exam said he had multiple bad wounds. All self inflicted. I'm not sure of everything, but I'm waiting on the doctors to finish treating him so I know more." he said solemnly.

Just then a doctor walked up, "Family of Natsu Dragneel?" he asked looking around questioningly. Gray rose, walking to the doctors side. The doctor took him into a small room, asking him to take a seat.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" he asked. Gray shook his head and the doctor continued. "Mr. Dragneel had some pretty serious injuries, sir. They all looked self inflicted, almost like he was trying to …... end his life." he said hesitantly.

Gray looked shocked, "What all is wrong with him?!"

"Well, he has a broken leg, shattered really. Along with a wrist fracture and broken collarbone. He also has deep cuts along both arms, multiple small stab wounds, and some deeper ones on his chest and torso. We have to take our time heating his body, otherwise he could go into shock. This will take a lot of time to heal, but he should pull through physically. However, the emotional turmoil that put him in this position to begin with, will also need to be dealt with."

Gray couldn't believe what he was hearing, Natsu had actually harmed himself? He had tried to even Kill himself? What had pushed him that far?! The more Gray thought about it, the more he realized it. This was his fault. He had pushed Natsu into this with his callousness and uncaring attitude. His inability to remember the time they spent together. It was his fault Natsu was laying in a hospital bed now. Broken inside and out. This was all too much to handle. He left the small office, relaying the list of injuries to the others, and then left the hospital.

He walked the unfamiliar town, finding a small bar he sat down to drink. He drank until Erza found him, pulling him out by his ear and dragging him into a narrow alleyway.

"WHAT THE HELL GRAY!" she shouted. "Natsu is laying in the hospital, damn near dead, and you go and drink yourself into a stupor at some bar?! Do you even care about him at all?"

Gray looked up with murder in his eyes. He backhanded Erza, the first time he had ever raised his hand to the scary redhead. "OF COURSE I FUCKING CARE!" he yelled back, watching as Erza put a hand to the cheek he had slapped.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. Its all my fault Erza. ITS MY FAULT HE DID THIS! I'm the reason he is …... broken." he finished quietly, looking down at his feet. Suddenly Erza grabbed him in a fierce hug. She pulled him tightly against her, stroking his dark hair to calm him.

"Shhhh. Its OK Gray. Its not your fault. Natsu did this to himself."

"NO!" he screamed pulling back roughly, "it is my fault. Because I couldn't …... I couldn't remember Erza. I LOVED HIM AND I COULDNT REMEMBER! He has dealt with this pain on his own for so long, and now I might never get the chance to fix things!"

"You cant do anything when you are drunk, silly. This is just making things worse. You need to sober up and come back to the hospital. He needs you Gray. He needs all of us. I booked you a room, go sleep off the booze, and meet me in the waiting room in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu still hadn't opened his eyes. The others took turns visiting his room every day, but Gray only left long enough to bath and eat. After his drunken talk with Erza, he realized she was right. He needed to be there when Natsu woke up. He had to tell him that he loved him too. That he would help him through this. That he was sorry.

Gray sat in his uncomfortable chair, his hand wrapped around that of Natsus. He hated seeing the casts, and all of the tubes going into and out of the dragon slayers body. To see the once proud warrior reduced to a broken body killed him. To know it was his fault made it hurt even more. He listened to the soft beep of machinery, signaling that Natsu was still alive, although he was locked inside his own head. Gray talked to him everyday, convinced that somehow Natsu could hear him.

"Once you get better, were going to go somewhere together. I'm going to show you how much you mean to me Natsu. I'm going to prove to you that I love you, no matter how long it takes, and I'm going to help heal you. Your cast will be coming off later today, so that should make you more comfortable. Most of your cuts are healed, and you are looking better every day." he said quietly, trying to coax some sort of response from the pinkette. When Lucy walked in he got up to get something to eat.

"Ill be back in ten minutes or less Lucy."

"OK, ill keep a watch on him while you are gone." she said with a smile, taking residence in the chair Gray had just vacated.

"Hey Natsu. How's it going buddy?" she asked quietly, picking up his hand and giving it a squeeze. "I really hope you can hear us in there. Gray is by your side every day, just like you were his. He's getting really bad Natsu, he is so thin and he rarely sleeps. He needs you to wake up. We all need you. Erza and I will have to go home for a while, but we will be back as soon as we make some money. I hope you wake up soon." she said. Leaning over him to plant a soft kiss on his brow.

She tidied up the hospital room some, throwing away empty cups and folding the blanket Gray slept under all the time. She watered the flowers Gray had bought, taking care to pull off the dead leaves. Just as the door opened, and Gray stepped inside, they heard a horrible siren. Gray dropped his food, rushing to the heart monitor as he watched the erratic beats.

"Code Blue." screamed a nurse, pushing the other two out of the way. The room was suddenly full of nurses and doctors, everyone crowded around the bed tending Natsu. Gray and Lucy were pushed out of the room, the door slammed in their faces.

"What happened?" asked Gray, an accusatory look in his eyes.

"I don't know! I was straightening up the room and all of a sudden the alarm went off!" Lucy said, panicked as she tried to see through the door. The doctors worked on Natsu for thirty minutes, finally opening the door, one pulled Lucy and Gray to the side.

"What happened?" asked Gray, panicked.

"It would appear his heart stopped. We were able to resuscitate him, but he will have to be watched even more closely now. There is a chance it could happen again at any time." the doctor said, turning to leave. The two teens returned to Natsus room, solemn faced and quiet as they each took a seat beside his bed.

"Gray, I hate to do this, but Erza and I need to go make some money. We will be back in a month or so, but we have to leave later today." she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I understand." is all Gray said, still holding Natsus hand. Lucy quietly got up and left, stopping to place a kiss on both Gray and Natsus head. Gray stayed by his side all night. He couldn't close his eyes for fear that the alarm would go off again. Early the next morning he left to get some breakfast while a nurse bathed Natsu.

He sat in the cafeteria of the hospital, chewing the stale bread and soggy eggs as he stared off into space. He felt useless, he couldn't do anything to make Natsu better and he was really starting to hate it. He was exhausted, but he couldn't sleep. He didn't deserve sleep after what he put Natsu through. He washed his breakfast down with some milk, then made his way back upstairs. The nurse was gone, so he sat and talked to Natsu for a while. Telling him about the last mission he had gone on. He talked for hours, until the sky outside the window darkened Finally, when he couldn't keep his eyes opened any longer, he laid his head down on the bed, holding onto Natsus hand tightly, he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray was awoken by the feel of a hand in his hair. Startled he sat up, looking for the unknown person touching him. He looked around the room, not seeing anyone or anything, until he looked at the bed in front of him. Natsu had moved! The whole time the pinkette was in the bed, he lay in the same position, on his back with his hands beside him. Now, he was curled to the side, his hand stretched out to where Grays head had been. Gray immediately called for a nurse.

The nurse checked Natsus vitals, noting that they were looking a lot better. His heart beat was strong, and his body seemed to finally be giving off heat again. Gray almost cried he was so happy. He called Lucy to let her know of the change. He clasped Natsus hand, his thumb running over the scarred knuckles of his friend as he talked to Lucy After the conversation he pulled Natsus blankets aside, and wrapped his lithe body around the dragon slayer. He slept like that for days, no one said anything when they would come to check Natsus vitals, so Gray assumed it would be OK

Two weeks after the first movement, Natsu had his casts removed. After further x-rays his bones were found to be fully healed, although he would always have pain in the leg he had broken. Gray told him the good news, stroking his hair as he sat beside him in the bed. Natsu had started moving some, just small things like turning in his sleep, but he had yet to open his eyes. Gray was confident he was going to pull through. He felt like he needed to keep talking to the pinkette, give him something to anchor him to the present and bring him out of his coma.

A few days after the casts came off, Gray was straightening the room when he heard something that made his heart stop. He rushed to the bed, leaning down, he strained, trying to hear what he was certain had been Natsu talking.

"Gra...close...nee" Gray jumped at the words whispered in his ear, they were barely there, as if it could have been the wind coming through a window. He pressed the little red button that linked to the nurses station, telling one what had happed while hugged Natsu close. The nurse entered the room, checking the monitors she grabbed a small light.

"Can you get off the bed for a minute?" she asked, motioning for Gray to sit in a chair instead. He complied, moving the chair so that he could still see what she was doing. She held the light up, lifting Natsus lids as she checked for dilation.

"Bri...bright." he said, trying to keep his eyes closed. The nurse jumped back in surprise.

"Good morning Mr. Dragneel. Can you hear me OK?" she asked quietly. Natsu shook his head slightly, then groaned.

"Mr. Dragneel, I'm nurse Lexie. Do you know where you are?"

"No." he replied plainly, as Gray smiled in hope.

"You are in the hospital." replied the nurse. "Your friend found you wandering in the arctic, almost frozen to death. He brought you here for treatment. You have been in this bed for a while now, so don't try to move. Your body was severely damaged, and is still in the healing process. I'm going to get the doctor so he can talk to you OK? By the way, its nice to finally meet you Mr. Dragneel." Once the nurse left Gray slid next to the bed again. Grabbing Natsus hand, he leaned over him.

"Natsu?"

"Too loud." groaned Natsu, shrinking from the boys voice.

"I'm so sorry Natsu." whispered Gray, bringing his hand to the other boys face. "I'm sorry for everything Natsu...I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Gray said, breaking down in tears as he stared at the other boys face.

" S'ok." said Natsu, drifting off to sleep again. Gray got up when the doctor entered, taking time to get some food. Natsu would be OK He had finally woken up. Gray felt the world open up around him as he rushed back to the room after his meal.

By the time he returned, Natsus bed was no longer flat. The dragon slayer was sitting up, although his eyes were still closed, Gray noticed some of the machines were gone. Gray once again crawled into the bed beside him. Putting his arm around Natsus shoulders, he pulled his head to his chest, cuddling the dragon slayer as he slept. Natsu didn't wake up for the rest of the night. The nurses explained his body was still healing, and that it would take time before he could be awake for more than a few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu woke up to an annoying beeping sound. Opening his eyes he looked around to locate it, planning on incinerating it on the spot, when he notice a figure slumped in a chair beside his bed. _Gray..._he thought, seeing the familiar dark hair. He sat up, finally realizing the beeping was from a machine to his right. Groaning, he leaned over to turn it off, which immediately brought in a flood of nurses. They checked him over, removing more of the machines he was hooked to, then left again. When he looked to the chair, Natsu saw that Gray had been awoken by the commotion.

"Hey." said Gray hesitantly.

"...Uh,...Hey..." replied Natsu. Looking everywhere but at the teen sitting across the room. The last time Natsu remembered seeing Gray, he had professed his love to him. _And he abandoned you_, Natsu reminded himself. "Why are you here Gray." he said with an accusatory tone to his voice.

Gray looked away with shame in his eyes. He couldn't help but remember seeing those eyes filled with pain, and tears, as Natsu had confessed his love. The pain flashing through them when Gray had said he same while he was sick. And now the simmering hate that seemed to radiate from the dragon slayer as he challenged him to speak.

"I... I saved you. I found you wandering in the arctic, half frozen. You scared me to death Natsu. I couldn't help you, and it almost killed me" Gray said, tears coming to his eyes.

"Now you know how I feel. Do you even know what I had to go through Gray? The things I had to do to save your life? Of course not, because you got to be lucky. YOU GOT TO FORGET!" Natsu screamed.

"... I know Natsu... and I'm sorry. For everything." Gray said, cowering from the anger radiating off the other teen. "Ill leave if you want. I just had to know you would pull through. Lucy is coming back tonight. In fact she should be here any minute, so ill go ahead and leave." he said, getting up and heading for the door. Gray walked out of the hospital, his heart breaking as he recalled the venom in Natsus eyes, and the sting in his heart from the words. Gray wouldn't let Natsu know he remembered. He wouldn't put him through that again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy was sitting in the waiting room, she had Natsus old clothes in a bag at her feet, and she was waiting on him to finish signing his release papers so she could take him home. Gray had disappeared a few weeks earlier, returning back to Magnolia, so she was left with the task of bringing Natsu home. Although she didn't know where he would stay, since he had burned his house down. She looked up, and seeing Natsu, put a big smile on her face.

"You ready?" she asked cheerfully.

"Do we have to take the train?!" he wined.

"Yes Natsu, we do. I promise you will be OK" _He still sounds like the same old Natsu, _she thought, taking his arm and practically dragging him to the station. The ride was quiet, other than the sounds of Natsu retching. By the time they reached Magnolia it was early morning. Natsu exited the train, bending down to comically kiss the ground. Looking up he saw the platform crowded with the members of Fairy Tail. They took turns hugging him and welcoming him back, then lead him to the guild for an early morning celebration.

After partying late into the afternoon, Natsu started to get sad. He realized he had no home anymore, no where to go after the celebration. _Hell, I don't even have any of my belongings anymore _he thought sadly. Seeing his sudden mood change, Erza approached him.

"Whats wrong Natsu?"

"I just realized I don't have anywhere to go..." he said, a sad look in his eyes as he stared up at her. Suddenly Erza got a huge grin on her face. Pulling him from the bench he was on, she clapped her hands, signaling for everyone to be quiet.

"Its time guys and gals!" she screamed as they all rushed forward. By the time it was all said and done, Natsu was blindfolded and being carried somewhere out of the guild.

"OK, put 'em down." said Erza, moving to untie the blindfold. Natsu blinked in the afternoon sun, when his eyes finally adjusted, they were full of tears. Standing in front of him was a house. His house he noted, looking at the intricate dragon design on the front door. Erza pushed him inside, giving him a tour.

"This house is definitely an upgrade for you. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one of which has an in ground tub, as well as a living room and kitchen." she said excitedly, "Also, if you burn it down, ill be forced to kill you." she said, looking suddenly serious.

" O...OK... I promise I wont burn it down Erza." Natsu said. "Thank you guys so much for making sure I had something to come home to!"

"Don't thank us Natsu. Gray had this built for you. He paid for everything and even did most of the work himself." Lucy said, coming up behind the other two. Natsu was stunned, just now realizing that he hadn't seen Gray since that night in the hospital.

"Where is the ice block?" he asked.

"He is at home, said he wasn't feeling well." said Lucy.

Natsu turned, leaving his new house to visit the infuriating ice mage and figure out why he had done this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Uzukun89:**** I'm** glad you are enjoying this story. It does seem like Gray is kind of ignorant doesn't it? But you will understand the reasoning behind it soon:) Hope you enjoyed reading!_

_**Unlikely Yaio Pairing:** I promise Natsu sill remembers everything :) I couldn't be that cruel twice in one story! Lol I know this was another kind of sad chapter, but from here on out it should get a little happier :) Hope you enjoyed reading!_

_**I hope everyone enjoyed the newest update, I promise the heartache is almost over! I wasn't going to post another chapter today, but since I hit 2,000 views I felt like I had made a big accomplishment and felt like giving back a little:) I thank everyone that takes the time to read and especially those that review! **_

_**Please don't forget to R&R!**_

_**~Skittles~**_


	5. Warm soup and Hot Kisses

_**The Cure**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Gray looked out the window at the swirling clouds. _Its going to rain soon_ he thought, watching as the clouds darkened. _I hope Natsu made it home ok. Maybe he will like his house. And not burn it down this time, _thought Gray, smiling to himself as he mused about the pinkette. Gray knew Natsu didn't want to see him, so he had feigned sickness when asked to go to the welcome home party. In all honesty, he was drained. He had worked day and night to make sure Natsu would have something to come home to. He had even taken care to stock the fridge and cabinets for him with some of his favorite foods. _I wish I could be there to share it with him._

Gray was brought out of his day-dream by a hesitant knock on the front door. Getting up, he opened it, stunned to see none other than the dragon slayer staring back at him. Suddenly there was a fist in his face.

"What the Hell Natsu!" screamed Gray, holding his now bloodied nose.

"Why did you do it ice block?!"

"Do what flame brain?"

"Why did you make me feel it again..." Natsu said, falling to his knees in front of the raven haired teen. Gray stared in disbelief. Was Natsu really saying what he thought he was?

"Wha... what do you mean?" he asked hesitantly. Suddenly, he was pulled down, as Natsu grabbed him in a fierce hug.

"Why did you have to bring me back?" he whispered. "I was ready to go Gray. I can't handle this anymore. I can't go day after day wanting what I can't have. I'm forced back, just to find you built me a house?! What does that even mean Gray?"

Gray took the other boys face in his hands, turning it up so he could look in Natsu's eyes. "It means...i remember Natsu. I remember everything..." he said, letting the pinkette see the truth in his eyes. Natsu's breath came fast, and tears started forming in his eyes.

"Ev...everything?" he said, blinking fast to keep the tears from falling.

"Yes, everything." replied Gray, pulling him up and bringing him to a seat on the couch. "We need to talk, and its going to take a while. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Yeah. A drink would be nice. And maybe a …... sandwich?" Gray shook his head, going into the kitchen to make snacks.

Natsu looked around the room, noticing how empty it seemed. Gray was always a neat freak, so his house wasnt full of the normal junk people accumulated, but it seemed emptier than the last time Natsu had been there. Looking around he noticed furniture missing, now here was only the couch he was sitting on, where as before there had been a whole set. He wondered what happened to everything as Gray returned.

"So... what are we going to talk about?" Natsu asked.

"Us." Gray said simply. Natsu nodded his head and made a motion for Gray to continue.

"After you disappeared, Lucy told me about what happened when I was sick... I couldn't believe it was true, so I went to see Porlyuicas myself. She gave me a potion, which tasted HORRIBLE by the way, to help me remember. I slept for what felt like days, our short time together playing in my mind like a dream. I felt everything, how weak my body was, and how you helped make it strong again...and how I …... loved you. I felt so ashamed. I didn't know what to do Natsu. So I searched." he said, stopping to take a sip of water. "Hell, we all searched. For so long. Finally, everyone had to give up. We were broke and needed to do missions for money. When I returned home, I went to your house. I couldn't stand it. The thought of you being somewhere...so far away...somewhere that I couldn't find you...so I left. I had to clear my head. I went up north, and that's where I found you."

Natsu looked shocked as a tear slide down Grays cheek. _He really does remember..._

"I got you help Natsu, and I stayed by your side every day. I talked to you, begging you to pull through. Wishing you would just open your eyes! But you didn't listen for a long time. Then, finally, you did wake up. I was so happy Natsu! I wanted to tell you everything, but I could tell you had grown to hate me, so I did what you asked and I left. I couldn't take the hate you radiated towards me. When I got back, I thought I should do something to thank you, since you wouldn't talk to me, so I built you a house. You better not burn this one down either! It took a lot of hard work!" he said, sniffling and wiping his nose on the back of his hand. He looked up, seeing Natsus head bowed, he feared the worst.

"Gray, I tried so hard. So so hard, to hate you. The whole time I was running, from you, from myself. I couldn't get over you Gray, but I guess you know that feeling now," Natsu began with a chuckle. "I can't stay here though Gray. I wont put myself through that again. Thank you for the house, for everything really, but I can't stand having something in front of me, that I can't have." Natsu finally looked up, meeting Grays deep eyes.

"...Please Natsu... Please...stay. I don't want to be without you again. I... I …. I lov...damn...i love you Natsu. I can't believe I ever forgot it." begged Gray, throwing himself in the other mans lap. Natsu felt himself beginning to cry. _My Gray, my silly little ice block. What was I thinking? I could never actually leave him..._ Slowly, Natsu leaned down and captured Grays lips in a hesitant kiss.

Gray was shocked as he felt soft lips meet his. He opened his mouth in an o of surprise, and the dragon slayer took his chance, slipping his tongue between the cool lips.

"God Gray, I have dreamed about that mouth of yours, your taste that is uniquely you." Natsu growled, fisting his hands in Grays shirt to pull him up. Natsu leaned back, pulling Gray into his lap, and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Gray clung to Natsu, taking in his scent of hot chocolate and exotic spices. "I promise I wont leave Gray, I want to see where this will go."

Gray leaned back, looking the dragon slayer in the eyes, he bent down and kissed him again. Natsu basked in the feel of Grays cool mouth crushed against his own. Their tongues battled for domination, swirling and tasting until they were forced to come up for air. Gray jumped up, motioning for Natsu to follow, as he walked to his bedroom. By the time Natsu got there, the other man had lost his shirt and pants, clad only in his boxers, he sat on the bed, arms wide, waiting for Natsu. He rushed over, crushing Gray into the mattress as he kissed him again.

Gray sank into the mattress, enjoying the feel of Natsu on top of him. _This time ill remember, this time will be like the first time _ he thought, reaching his hands under Natsus shirt. He broke this kiss, pulling Natsus shirt of, and growling at the feel of his heated skin against his bare chest. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Natsu, flashing back to a time they had done it in this position.

"Natsu, I need you. Now." Gray said, shivering in delight as he pressed his hips into the pinkettes. Natsu groaned, feeling his stiff member pressed against his pants. He pulled back, unzipping them and pushing them off, before pushing Gray further onto the bed. Natsu reached between them, stroking Gray through his boxers as he kissed down his chest. He stopped, pulling a small pink bud into his mouth, sucking it until it formed a hard peak. He moved on to the other, doing the same, then trailed kisses and licks down Grays torso.

Gray wiggled, tickled by the sensation of Natsus hot breath against his sides. He sucked in a deep breath as Natsu reached the top of his boxers. He licked along the edge, dipping below it to follow the muscles, before finally pulling them off. Natsus hands skimmed down Grays legs, delighting in the feel of the toned muscles beneath them. He crawled back up, resting his face between the others thighs, and tentatively lick along Grays length.

"God...mmmmmm...Natsu, please!" Gray pleaded, but Natsu had something in mind.

"No. This is going to be long and slow, Gray. I need you, so bad, but I want this to last." he said, grasping the base of Grays member. Natsu leaned his head down, taking the swollen tip into his mouth, he made wide circles around it with his tongue. Gray tried to push further into his mouth, but he held his hips, forcing him to be still. He took his time, tasting the other man. He pulled him further in, letting the head touch the back of his throat as he fought not to breath. Natsu bobbed his head, sucking Gray until just before he would explode.

"Dont stop!" Gray screamed, looking down his body to where his hands were now fisted in the pink hair. Natsu looked up with a smirk.

"Roll over," he said, positioning pillows to support Grays weight. Gray did as he was told, rolling over until his dick pressed into the bed below him. He felt Natsu behind him, preparing himself for what would come next. Gray tense as Natsu leaned over him, planting small kisses along his back. Natsu wedged his dick between himself and Gray. He leaned over, planting more kisses as he pulled Grays head back.

"Are you sure you want this, Gray?" he asked.

"Natsu, I want you. Always you." Gray said, wiggling his hips against the pinkette. Natsu growled, shoving his fingers in the raven haired mans mouth. Gray sucked at the greedily, and making sure they were sufficiently wet, Natsu pulled his hand back. Gray felt a slick finger at his entrance, pushing against the puckered hole until it slid inside. Gray tensed, trying to accommodate the alien feeling. As he relaxed, Natsu moved the digit in and out, slowly, allowing Gray to get used to it.

Soon a second finger followed the first, allowing Natsu to reach deeper, and stretch further. He took care, adding the third digit, then pulling them all out. He positioned himself at Grays entrance, pushing the tip in and helping stretch him ever more.

"Nnnnghgh... mo...more...please" Gray panted, pushing himself back to take Natsu deeper. Natsu pushed himself all the way in, waiting before he pulled out again, so Gray could get used to it.

"You are so tight Gray!" he whispered in the others ear, blowing a warm breath across his neck. He began pulling out some, thrusting slowly inside the raven haired man. Gray threw his head back, moaning loudly as Natsu hit something deep inside him. Catching on, Natsu did it again.

"Oh god, more. Please more!" Gray begged, hands fisted in the sheets. Natsu went faster and deeper, hitting that spot over and over again. He felt Gray tense below him, causing his muscles to tighten deliciously around Natsus cock. Natsu jerked, spilling himself deep inside his dark-haired lover, just as Gray made a mess of the sheets. Natsu collapsed, rolling to the side just before he crushed Gray.

"That...was...amazing." he panted, pulling Gray to his side. Gray purred, nuzzling against Natsu as they basked in the after sex glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy smiled as she walked out of Grays house with a basket full of goodies. She had brought them over, hoping to make Gray feel better. Now, she wasnt to sure he was even sick. She had walked in, following after the trail of clothes, until she came to the open bedroom door. Inside, Gray and Natsu were cuddled up together. _Finally_, she thought, pulling the door shut behind her as she walked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Ok, short chapter I know. This will NOT be the final chapter to this installment, im actually thinking about turning it into a three-part fic, The Curse, The Cure, and The Companion. What would you guys think about that? I hope this made everyone happy, no cliff hanger this time lol **_

_**Dreamscome TRUEEE:** I know they are a little ooc, but I felt like they would both be too proud to admit anything to each other without devastating things happening to make them realize it first. I'm glad you think I got the idiocy of them down pat though xD_

_**Uzukun89:** I didn't want to draw it out too long, just enough to put some bad spots in there so the readers could appreciate the good, like his house being re built. There will be more info on the house in the next chapter btw:)_

_**QuattruPuppy:** I'm so glad you like it so far! Hopefully you will like the ending which will come in a chapter or two:)_

_** .oO:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**Kayxs:** No cliff hanger this time xD hehe hope you enjoyed reading!_

_**I hope everyone enjoyed reading, Please remember to review! 3**_

_**~Skittles~**_


	6. Passion and Defeat

**The Cure**

**Chapter 6**

_**OK, first off, sorry for taking so long to update! I know I hate when authors do it, but I have had so much going on. Between fixing my car, catching up on my book reviews (or rather trying to but failing miserably at it) and spending time with my hubby and daughter my life has been very hectic. I also managed to lose my notebook that I have all my stories written in. So again, I am so sorry! Hopefully this fic will be finished in the next week or so. I posted the first chapter for The Curse, so feel free to check it out:) Anyways, on with the fic!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters mentioned in it! *Cries like a baby***_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Gray woke up the following morning, warm arms around him and a delicious heat building between his legs. He grabbed the arm slung low across his stomach and spread the slender fingers out, sliding it further down his body. He loved the feel of that hand on him as it glided over his smooth body, before finally reaching the swollen length nestled in a small mound of curls. He carefully moved it further, wrapping the other persons fingers around his length and slowly stroking it as he leaned back into Natsu.

Natsu stirred, there was something hard and cool in his hand. Something he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. Opening his eyes he looked in front of him. Natsu admired the raven haired boy before him, still pretending to be asleep, as Gray used both of their hands to stroke himself. He moved forward, nuzzling the bare neck in front of him as he felt Gray quicken the pace.

Gray's breath hitched as he felt Natsu move behind him. He was pretty sure the pinkette was still asleep, so he continued his movements. He brought himself close, so close to climax, then stopped, wanting to share that moment with Natsu. He squealed when a warm breath sounded in his ear, and a hand wrapped tightly around his cock.

"Don't stop Gray, I was really enjoying touching you." Natsu whispered into his ear as he firmly stroked Gray, keeping him right on the edge.

"I wanted you to be awake." Gray replied with a slight pout. Natsu responded by rubbing himself along Gray's lower back and butt, which made Gray squirm.

"I'll gladly help anytime you want Gray." Natsu stroked him harder, making Gray moan loudly. He exploded quickly, feeling himself shoot into Natsus hand and cover them both in his seed. Natsu stroked him a few more times, emptying the remnants and delighting in the groans coming from his lover. When Natsu was sure Gray had gotten as much pleasure as he could endure, he released him and rolled him over, pulling the other boy tight against his chest.

"I have missed you so much Gray, more than words could ever describe. I never thought I would have you with me again. To be able to hold you in my arms...its like...heaven. Pure bliss. The most amazing feeling in the world." Natsu whispered, his voice breaking as tears gathered in his eyes. Gray looked up, staring deep into his lovers eyes. He breathed deep, enjoying their mixed scents, before he crushed his lips to the pinkettes in a deep kiss.

"I'll never leave again Natsu. I swear. I am here for as long as you will have me." He replied, showering his lover with small kisses all over his face and neck. The two clung to each other as they held back tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray thought back to the things that had brought him and Natsu together. The weird curse, the pain and suffering, the loss. He thought about all of it as he sat in the woods alone late one night. It had been almost a year since they had started officially dating. The guild knew, and surprisingly most were happy. He didn't know how every one would feel about this though. He was about to make a big decision. One that he knew would tear his world apart, as well as his lovers.

Gray had been over the options so many times it was like a thought on a constant loop in the back of his head every waking moment. He had received a letter a little over a week ago. When he read it, his world had started falling apart. His past was coming back to haunt him, in one of the worst ways, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Gray thought back, almost two years had passed since the last time he had seen Lexi, now she was coming back. Just in time to ruin everything.

_Flash Back:_

_Gray searched the bar, looking for the enchanting lady from the night before. After a while he gave up looking, until his eyes landed on an even more beautiful woman. He took his time, searching her body with his eyes before nudging Natsu and pointing to her._

_Suddenly, the woman looked right at Gray. He swallowed at the lust simmering in her eyes, throwing back another shot as he kept eye contact. She smiled brightly, motioning him over as she turned back to her own group of friends. Gray noticed she was with another woman, and a man, so he brought his group over to match up. He ordered another round of drinks, and struck up a conversation._

"_Hi, I'm Gray, that bone head over there is Natsu, and this is Lucy," he said nodding to each in turn. The woman smiled, then motioned to her own friends._

"_I'm Lexi, this is Natalia, and Nyk. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Gray swallowed deeply at the predatory feel she gave off, relishing in the aura as they talked. Nyk and Lucy soon broke off to dance and Natsu took Natalia to a quiet corner. It looked like Natsu was currently trying to eat her face and Gray wondered how anyone could want to kiss the flame brain. He ordered him and Lexi another drink, scooting closer throughout the night._

"_You have the most beautiful eyes Lexi." Gray said, staring into the deep orbs as she reached out to touch him. _

"_Why thank you Gray," she said with a girly giggle. "So you're a wizard?"_

"_Yeah. I'm with Fairy Tail. One of the best guilds out there, and I'm one of the top wizards." he said with a wink._

"_Ooooo, not too full of yourself are you Shot Wizard?" she replied._

"_Not at all," Gray said with a wink. The whole time they talked Lexi's hand had slowly inched it's way further up his thigh. Gray was becoming very distracted as her fingers circled their way to his belt. "Um, would you like to go back to my place?" he asked hesitantly._

"_I have been waiting for you to ask that since I saw you across the room." she replied with a sultry wink, standing, she entwined their fingers and pulled him outside the bar. He pushed her against a building, kissing her roughly as he tilted her head back. She moaned into his mouth this is exactly what I want thought Lexi as he pulled her to his side and steered them towards his house._

_End Flashback._

That was the first night he had met her. The first night, and one of the best of his life before Natsu. Gray and her had played for hours, exploring each others bodies at leisure and getting more than their fill of pleasure. They had dated for a while, until she ran off to lord knows where. Gray had been heartbroken. Not long after that, he had gotten sick. He was feeling sick again. Gray couldn't help it, he had to go. If he stayed, Natsu would be destroyed along with him, and Gray would never forgive himself if that happened. _ I'll leave first thing in the morning. I have to have one last night with him_. Thought Gray as he walked back to the house they now shared.

"I'm home!" Gray yelled, entering the house and closing the door behind him. He walked through the mainly dark house, wondering if Natsu was still awake or not. He entered the bedroom, sighing as he saw a figure in the bed, wrapped in the blanket with an arm outstretched towards his pillow. Gray smiled as he stripped his clothes off. Tonight, he would cuddle his dragon slayer one last time. He slid into the bed, wrapping himself around Natsu as his eyes teared up. In the morning he would have to leave. But tonight was all his. He tilted his head down, capturing his lovers lips in a demanding kiss to wake him up.

Natsu felt Gray kiss him, he moaned loudly and snuggled into the embrace. He felt the other man shiver as his hands roamed Grays body. He was thick and ready, and Natsu could smell his need, mixing with his own arousal it was a heady mix indeed. He pushed his tongue into Grays mouth, moving things along as they made love. When they were finished, Natsu cuddled up in Grays arms, falling fast asleep.

Gray held back the tears as Natsus breathing evened out. He breathed deeply, trying to memorize the scent of his lover, as he stared off into the dark. In a few short hours he would leave. He already had a bag packed and waiting in the woods. This would be the hardest night of his life, laying here trying not to cry when he knew in mere hours his whole world would cease to exist as he knew it. Gray finally fell into a fitful sleep, waking as dawn approached to leave.

He got up quietly, making his way through the twilight lit house and out the door. The grass hung heavy with dew as he walked through it. He looked back one last time, watching the house he had built from love as it disappeared around the corner. With his head down and tears rolling freely, he picked up his bag and set out on his mission. He held a simple paper curled in one hand, and a locket in the other. It had been a present from Lucy for his last birthday. Inside, he had placed some of Natsus hair, as well as his own. He put the chain around his head, tucking his most prized possession inside his shirt as the sun peaked over the mountains in the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**AUTHOR NOTES****: OK, so this is the last chapter for The Cure, from now on I will be working on finishing The Curse, and after that The Companion. I know this is a super sucky cliffhanger, especially after making you wait so long for an update, but I promise I will update more quickly! **_

_**Magic Freak:**** im glad you are enjoying it:)**_

_** .oO :**** I posted the first chapter for The Curse! Hope you like it!**_

_**Nazurath92:**** Thanks so much for taking the time to review every chapter! I know there were a lot of ups and downs, but I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**_

_**Unlikely yaio pairing:**** I have started The Curse, but its not anywhere near the part that becomes the beginning of this yet. Head over and read it though if you would like! Thanks for taking the time to r&r this one, I hope you like it so far!**_

_**Strife134: I'm**** glad you are enjoying it so far! The first chapter for The Curse is up now if you feel like reading it. Thanks for the lovely reviews!**_

_**Yaiofornow:**** I'm sorry this has been so short! I know this chapter is a short one as well, but I promise they will get longer soon! I'm glad you are enjoying it so much so far and I hope you continue doing so in the future! Go check out The Curse while you wait on another update here if you want:)**_

_**Please remember to R & R! Reviews make me write more after all:)**_

_**~Skittles**_


End file.
